


Little Things

by SaraSakurazuka



Series: Little Things [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas fetish, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Modern Setting, Oneshot collection, Parenthood, alternative universe, domestic AU, soldier!Marco, some smut
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraSakurazuka/pseuds/SaraSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tante piccole oneshot, per tante piccole cose che ci fanno innamorare di una persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 207. Nelle mani di un bambino

**Author's Note:**

> Sfida: 500 prompt  
> Prompt: 207. Nelle mani di un bambino  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, OC  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 9/500  
> Generi: slice of life, sentimentale, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo (per le parolacce di Jean)  
> Numero parole: 2646  
> Note: l'idea mi è venuta, quando mi è tornato in mente questo articolo, letto secoli fa http://opinionator.blogs.nytimes.com/2013/02/28/we-found-our-son-in-the-subway/?_r=0
> 
> A Freckles.

L'inizio di ottobre era sempre un bel periodo. Di giorno faceva ancora abbastanza caldo ed era piacevole sentire sulla propria pelle le carezze del sole e del vento. Questo era il motivo per cui Marco andava sempre al lavoro usando i mezzi pubblici. La fermata della metropolitana era solo a pochi minuti a piedi da casa sua, e poteva godersi una bella passeggiata prima di rinchiudersi alla base militare per buona parte della giornata.  
Adorava passeggiare e molto spesso quando lui e suo marito avevano la giornata libera, la passavano al parco, a poltrire sul prato, oppure nel giardino di casa. Stavano già progettando una grigliata con i loro amici per il weekend, tempo permettendo. E la serata l'avrebbero conclusa sicuramente bevendo in soggiorno, visto quando scendeva la temperatura di notte.  
Quasi si stava pentendo di non aver messo una maglia in più o un giubbotto più pesante. Era appena sceso dal vagone della metro e aveva tirato in su la zip del giubbotto, chiudendolo fino al naso. Forse ora stava esagerando nel cercare di imitare un eschimese appena uscito per andare a caccia, ma mentre se ne stava seduto all'interno del mezzo, tutto tranquillo e circondato di calore, aveva iniziato ad assopirsi. Alzarsi e uscire dove l'aria era di qualche grado troppo bassa per i suoi gusti, non era proprio tra le cose che preferiva appena sveglio.  
Aveva subito dopo controllato il cellulare. Nessuna chiamata o messaggio da parte Jean, ma era quasi normale visto che quella mattina avevano litigato. Suo marito era fin troppo arrabbiato. Lo aveva anche minacciato di chiedere il divorzio, anche se erano sposati da appena due anni.  
O forse erano proprio i pochi anni di matrimonio ad averlo reso così isterico.  
Marco Bodt-Kirschtein sarebbe partito per il Medio Oriente, per una missione di sei mesi.  
Jean Bodt-Kirschtein lo odiava per questo motivo e non mancava mai di rinfacciarglielo da quando gli aveva dato la notizia. Era stato contrario quando Marco si era iscritto all'Accademia Militare. Era stato ancora più contrario quando aveva deciso di continuare a lavorare per l'esercito. E ora era a dir poco furioso.  
Si sarebbe fatto perdonare in qualche modo. Alla fine ci riusciva ogni volta, anche se questa volta avrebbe dovuto davvero ricorrere a tutte le proprie armi migliori. E non era neppure sicuro del successo di propri tentativi.  
Distrattamente aveva passato una mano tra i capelli, mentre un sospiro sfuggiva dalle sue labbra. E solo allora si era accorto con la coda dell'occhio di qualcosa che si era mosso in un angolo, vicino alle scale.  
Stoffa. Sembrava un fagotto, visto dalla sua posizione. Cautamente si era avvicinato perché solo pochi mesi prima aveva trovato un cagnolino in simili condizioni e non volevo spaventarlo e farlo scappare.  
Solo avvicinandosi si era reso conto che quello non era un cucciolo di animale.

 

***  
Jean aveva finito di lavare i piatti e aveva quasi rotto un bicchiere stringendolo troppo tra le mani. Era furioso perché Marco era uscito mentre lui ancora gli urlava contro e non era ancora rientrato. Aveva più volte controllato l'ora, e i minuti sembravano incollati. Ogni volta che alzava lo sguardo verso l'orologio della cucina era passata al massimo una manciata di minuti.  
Era arrabbiato e preoccupato. Preoccupato perché Marco non era mai in ritardo e se per caso lo era lo avvertiva sempre. Arrabbiato perché se stava tardando perché era uscito a bere con Reiner, allora lo avrebbe lasciato dormire in giardino.  
Si era avvicinato al tavolo della cucina doveva aveva lasciato il cellulare, ma questo non aveva alcuna notifica da parte di Marco, su nessuna delle applicazioni che usavano abitualmente.  
Velocemente aveva selezionato il numero del marito e iniziava seriamente a preoccuparsi quando era partita la segreteria telefonica. Aveva riprovato subito a telefonare e al terzo squillo temeva di sentire entro pochi attimi la voce metallica della segreteria.  
“Jean,” la voce di suo marito era bassa, ma sembrava emozionata. Non capiva che tipo di emozione fosse perché era troppo preoccupato, ma aveva capito che qualcosa era successo. “Non spaventarti. Ok? Sono in ospedale,” aveva fatto una brevissima pausa durante la quale Jean era morto almeno una dozzina di volte. “Ero alla stazione della metro, no? Stavo per tornare a casa e ho trovato...”  
“...un altro cane solo che stavolta ti ha morso?” Aveva portato una mano sugli occhi. Se era davvero quello il motivo, avrebbe chiesto il divorzio il giorno seguente. Lui era a casa a preoccuparsi, mentre Marco giocava con i cani.  
“No, non è un cane... Puoi venire a prendermi così ti racconto tutto?”

 

***  
Non sapeva sinceramente cosa aspettarsi. Era arrivato velocemente all'ospedale di Trost, parcheggiando la macchina in modo tale che si sarebbe ritrovato sul parabrezza almeno mezza dozzina di contravvenzioni, ed era corso all'interno del pronto soccorso. Marco gli aveva detto che lo avrebbe aspettato lì.  
E lì lo aveva trovato.  
In compagnia di due agenti della polizia.  
Iniziava ora ad essere sempre più convinto della possibile sbronza di Marco assieme a Reiner. E visto che suo marito sembrava a posto probabilmente quello ricoverato era stato Reiner.  
“Jean!” Marco gli aveva sorriso – uno dei suoi enormi sorrisi che erano capaci di sciogliere anche un ghiacciaio artico – e aveva alzato la mano, sventolandola.  
Il biondo si era avvicinato lentamente. Non sembrava ubriaco. Sembrava solo molto felice, entusiasta, emozionato. L'esatto contrario di come era quella mattina quando era uscito di casa. Quella mattina erano stati entrambi fin troppo arrabbiati, frustrati e demoralizzati.  
Mentre ora Marco sembrava felice nemmeno avesse vinto alla lotteria.  
Il moro aveva scambiato un veloce saluto con i due agenti che si erano poi allontanati e gli era andato incontro. Jean si era fermato, cercando di interpretare le espressioni del marito, ma fallendo miseramente.  
“Mi spieghi cos'è successo?”  
“Uscendo dalla metro ho trovato una bambina.”  
A quella frase Jean aveva spalancato gli occhi, e non se n'era quasi neppure accorto. Il sorriso improvvisamente triste sul viso di Marco lo aveva colpito molto. Il sorriso che gli aveva visto stampato in faccia appena era entrato era probabilmente di sollievo. Probabilmente la bambina che aveva portato in ospedale stava bene.  
Solo che ricordare dove l'aveva trovata lo aveva reso triste. Perché Marco era così. Era triste per tutti gli animali randagi che vedeva per strada, figuriamo ci se non lo sarebbe stato per una bambina.  
“I dottori hanno detto che sta bene e che l'ho trovata giusto in tempo.” Il moro aveva passato una mano sulla nuca, come faceva spesso quando era nervoso o preoccupato. E Jean aveva capito subito che quella storia non sarebbe finita lì.

 

***  
Nei giorni che seguirono, Marco era andato in ospedale ogni giorno. Jean non ne era stato molto entusiasta, ma non poteva di certo impedirglielo. Conosceva Marco fin troppo bene, e sapeva benissimo quanto l'uomo fosse preoccupato. Soprattutto sapendo che quella bambina non aveva nessuno al mondo che potesse occuparsi di lei.  
Aveva solo paura che si affezionasse troppo a quella creaturina e poi ne soffrisse una volta che non avrebbe più potuto rivederla.  
Era solo che l'aveva salvata. Sapeva bene che ora Marco si sentiva in qualche modo responsabile per lei. Lo era stato con tutti i randagi che aveva portato a casa sin dall'infanzia. Perché Marco era così. Si preoccupava genuinamente di tutto e di tutti, e in qualche modo lo invidiava. Lui non aveva tutti questi buoni sentimenti dentro di sé. Gli unici buoni sentimenti che aveva verso il genere umano erano rivolti a Marco, alle loro famiglie, e a poche altre persone.  
Marco invece, Marco rimediava alla sua mancanza di empatia verso il prossimo. E del resto lo amava anche per questo.

 

***  
Jean Bodt-Kirschtein doveva immaginare che prima o poi la sua vita sarebbe arrivata ad un punto di non ritorno. In quell'istante avrebbe potuto decidere se divorziare sul serio o rimanere accanto all'uomo che amava da così tanti anni.  
Marco Bodt-Kirschtein sapeva che certe sue azioni portavano all'esasperazione il marito. Sapeva bene che Jean aveva l'abitudine di scoppiare ancora prima di accendere il cervello, ma di certo lui non gli stava rendendo la vita semplice.  
Quella mattina erano andati insieme al tribunale dei minori. Marco avrebbe dovuto testimoniare sulle circostanze in cui aveva trovato Sophie – nome che Marco le aveva dato durante le sue interminabili visite prima all'ospedale e poi all'orfanotrofio. Gli assistenti sociali che si occupavano della piccola avevano salutato il moro calorosamente.  
Del resto, aveva pensato Jean, un uomo simile ti ispira fin troppa fiducia. Sempre ed in qualsiasi circostanza. Il suo sorriso, le sue espressioni, il modo cortese in cui si rivolgeva sempre a chiunque. Poteva immaginarselo mentre andava a far visita a Sophie, mentre la teneva in braccio e sicuramente le parlava. Lui non lo aveva mai accompagnato. Perché non voleva farsi illusioni e finire poi col cuore spezzato quando qualcuno avrebbe infine adottato la piccola.  
Marco questo probabilmente non lo aveva ancora realizzato, o forse era solo una buona scusa per non pensare ai loro problemi e alla sua partenza.  
“Signor Bodt, mi permetta di farle una domanda.” Il giudice li aveva sorpresi tutti, alla fine della deposizione di Marco. Questi era già pronto a tornarsene accanto a Jean e tornare a casa. “Mi hanno riferito che lei in questi mesi è passato quasi quotidianamente a trovare Sophie. Mi hanno anche riferito che il nome l'ha scelto lei.” L'uomo gli aveva sorriso. “Signor Bodt, ha mai pensato di adottare questa bambina?”  
La risposta che aveva dato Marco non aveva stupito in alcun modo Jean. Era una cosa che il biondo aveva immaginato due mesi prima, quando lo aveva visto in ospedale.  
“Si, vostro onore. Ci ho pensato molte volte, ma so che non è una cosa così facile.”  
“La faremo diventare una cosa facile.”

 

***  
Il biondo era entrato in casa urlando e sbattendo la porta. Marco stava ancora percorrendo il vialetto. Sospirava e guardava il cielo, fermo, in contemplazione e probabilmente sperando in un aiuto divino.  
Dicembre era appena iniziato. Presto avrebbe anche iniziato a nevicare, e Natale era alle porte. Stava cercando di pensare alle cose belle successe e dovevano ancora succedere per trovare la forza di entrare in casa e affrontare Jean.  
Questa volta non sarebbe stato semplice. Era stata buttata troppa carne sul fuoco e non vedeva in quell'istante una soluzione.  
Si era quasi trascinato fino alla porta d'ingresso. Sentiva il turpiloquio di Jean distintamente. Aveva abbassato la maniglia ed era entrato in casa. I passi di Jean rimbombavano sopra la sua testa, e aveva così deciso di raggiungerlo al piano di sopra, abbandonando cappotto e scarpe davanti alla porta.  
Salendo le scale stava pensando agli ultimi anni. Alla loro prima convivenza. Al matrimonio. Ai loro lavori. Alle loro famiglie. Quelle erano state le cose che sempre gli avevano dato la forza per andare avanti, per fare le sue scelte. Sapeva che loro lo avrebbero sempre appoggiato.  
Solo che questa volta forse aveva fatto un passo troppo lungo e ora ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze.  
Era fermo davanti alla porta della loro camera da letto e osservava Jean che buttava i propri vestiti in una valigia aperta sul letto. Non aveva ancora tolto il giaccone e le scarpe.  
“Jean...”  
“Jean sto cazzo, Marco. Vaffanculo.”  
Il biondo si era voltato verso di lui e lo aveva guardato come se avesse potuto ucciderlo con lo sguardo.  
“Cosa avrei potuto fare?”  
“Parlarne con me, per esempio! Quello sarebbe stato un ottimo fottuto inizio!” Jean continuava a urlare, guardando il marito ancora fermo sulla porta. “Prima decidi di andare a farti ammazzare e quasi non mi dici nulla! Ora vuoi adottare una bambina e lo fai senza chiedermi un parere! Cazzo mi hai sposato a fare se poi decidi tutto da solo?” Con un gesto secco aveva chiuso il borsone e se lo era caricato in spalla.  
“Jean, ti prego.” Finalmente si era mosso dalla porta, fermandosi a qualche passo dal marito.  
Jean lo aveva guardato negli occhi. Era arrabbiato, questo Marco lo poteva notare da un paio di chilometri di distanza. Ma era anche ferito.  
“No, Marco. Tu parti a marzo, e io non so neppure come e se tornerai a casa. E sai benissimo che non voglio che tu parta. Non puoi decidere di adottare una bambina e lasciarmi da solo. Non puoi neppure decidere di adottarla senza chiedermi cosa ne penso! Non abbiamo mai parlato seriamente della possibilità di essere genitori. E io non voglio essere genitore. Troppe responsabilità che non mi voglio assumere, e mi bastano i ragazzini che ho a scuola per farmi passare qualsiasi voglia di avere figli miei!”  
Marco aveva sospirato, passandosi una mano sulla nuca. Sapeva che Jean aveva ragione. Se ne rendeva perfettamente conto. Sapeva anche di essere stato fin troppo egoista negli ultimi mesi.  
Ma c'era qualcosa che gli diceva che le sue scelte erano state giuste. Avventate sicuramente, ma giuste.  
“Jean, ho salvato quella bambina che aveva solo poche ore. E' come se qualcuno l'avesse messa sul mio cammino e non ho potuto fare finta di nulla.” Marco lo guarda e cercava di sorridergli. “Sono spaventato da morire, quindi ti posso capire.”  
“Non puoi capire! A marzo te ne vai a fanculo! E se tutto va bene starai via sei mesi!” Jean aveva alzato di nuovo la voce, ma aveva lasciato cadere il borsone a terra. “Sto cercando di accettare questo e tu mi vuoi anche far fare il genitore! A me? Che se non ci fossi tu al mio fianco, solo Dio sa dove sarei ora!”  
Questa volta Marco aveva sorriso dolcemente e lo aveva abbracciato, ben conscio di rischiare di venire calciato o preso a pugni. Era solo riuscito a stringerlo a sé e Jean era rimasto immobile.  
“Sapevo che sarebbe finita così. Hai passato troppo tempo con lei e sapevo che avresti finito per affezionarti.”  
“Non è solo questo. Quando l'ho sentita piangere e l'ho presa in braccio, lei era così piccola e fragile che ho solo pensato a volerla proteggere. Se non fossi passato in quel momento, forse non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Ma lei ha pianto proprio mentre ero li. Quando solo io potevo sentirla. Dimmi se questo non è un segno?”  
“E' un segno che voglio il divorzio, e mi tengo la casa. E anche il cane e i gatti. E voglio anche la Playstation. Tu puoi tenerti i sex toys. Ti serviranno ovunque tu venga spedito.”  
Marco aveva ridacchiato, stringendo il marito di più a sé.  
“Ti amo, Jean.”  
“Io voglio solo sgozzarti in questo istante. Non immagini neppure quanto.”

 

***  
Quello non erano le prima feste natalizie che passavano insieme.  
Non sarebbero state neppure le ultime.  
La casa era addobbata dal tetto fino al marciapiede e sembrava uscita da una cartolina di auguri.  
Marco – perché era lui il maniaco del Natale – girava per casa con orrendi maglioni natalizi e Jean era il Grinch della situazione – anche se finiva trascinato nello spirito natalizio del marito.  
Solo che quello era il primo Natale che avrebbero passato in tre, pensò il biondo mentre entrava nella cameretta di Sophie.  
Marco era seduto nella poltrona e teneva la bimba in braccio. Aveva addobbato anche la sua cameretta. Lucine colorate sui muri. Decorazioni in ogni angolo della stanza. Una renna di peluche nella culla.  
La stringeva a sé con delicatezza, cullandola lentamente per farla addormentare. Solo che la bambina non aveva alcuna intenzione di chiudere gli occhi.  
Sophie – la loro bambina – guardava Marco senza neppure battere le palpebre. E Marco la guardava con adorazione.  
Jean poteva già immaginarlo tra una quindicina di anni, tutto preoccupato per i ragazzi che sicuramente le avrebbero girato attorno. O forse era lui quello che sarebbe stato più geloso.  
“Marco, quel maglione è orrendo. Per forza che non riesce a prendere sonno.”  
Il moro aveva ridacchiato, senza neppure guardarlo.  
“Sembra che papà voglia fare il Grinch anche oggi, eh, principessa?”  
Jean aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, avvicinandosi alla propria famiglia. Aveva ignorato le proteste di Marco e aveva preso Sophie in braccio. Non era ancora abituato ad averla in casa. C'erano ancora molte cose a cui doveva abituarsi.  
Ma vedere quei occhi che lo osservavano, quelle manine che si allungavano verso di lui, sentire la sua voce. Quelle erano piccole cose a cui si era abituato, e di cui già non poteva fare a meno.


	2. 223. Toccami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: 500 prompt  
> Prompt: 223. Toccami  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 10/500  
> Generi: slice of life, sentimentale, introspettivo, erotico, Marco ha dei fetish strani  
> Avvertimenti: yaoi  
> Rating: rosso  
> Numero parole: 1492  
> Note: Freckles è una brutta persona che mi da troppe idee <3 La adoro per questo <3

Quello non era il primo Natale che passavo assieme. Non sarebbe neppure stato l’ultimo.

Era però il primo Natale che passavano nella loro nuovo casa. Il primo Natale tra le quattro mura che avevano deciso di abitare insieme. Il primo Natale da conviventi.

Fosse stato per lui, Jean si sarebbe accontentato di avere un piccolo albero da mettere sul tavolo. Di quelli che compravi a pochi soldi in qualche negozio cinese. Sul camino in salotto avrebbero appeso le vecchie calze che aveva cucito la madre di Marco per loro quando ancora erano bambini. Forse avrebbero messo qualche candela come soprammobile. Ma poi quella follia natalizia sarebbe finita lì.

Solo che Marco non era di tale avviso.

Quella mattina era entrato in casa assieme a Reiner. Si stavano trascinando dietro un enorme abete natalizio. Di quelli veri che poi avrebbero perso tutti gli aghi e lui stava già pensando che non aveva alcuna intenzione di pulirli. Li avrebbe lasciati a Marco, e se si fosse lamentato glieli avrebbe fatti pulire con la lingua.

Era rimasto seduto sul divano tutto il tempo, senza muovere neppure un dito mentre guardava i due uomini trasportare l'albero. Aveva usato la scusa che non era abbastanza muscoloso per un lavoro del genere. In realtà era troppo pigro per aiutarli, e troppo poco incline a qualsiasi spirito natalizio.

 

***  
Non si era mosso dal divano quasi per tutto il giorno. Aveva continuato una maratona di film che aveva visto e rivisto centinaia di volte, e stava ignorando il compagno che stava trasformando casa loro nel laboratorio di Babbo Natale.

O almeno cercava di ignorarlo. Ma non era molto facile ignorare quasi due metri di muscoli che si muovevano per il salotto, canticchiando e fischiettando motivi natalizi, mentre addobbava l'albero. Aveva addosso uno di quei orrendi maglioni natalizi e, se lo ricordava bene, doveva avere delle renne sul davanti.

Verde. Rosso. Bianco. Renne.

L'antisesso più puro. Secondo solo ai calzini che lui stesso aveva addosso. _(A righe verdi e viola. Con le dita separate. Un regalo di sua nonna.)_

Riusciva a non guardare il maglione solo perché Marco indossava i suoi jeans migliori. Quelli che gli fasciavano i fianchi e le gambe in modo impeccabile. E che accentuavano la curva perfetta del suo fondoschiena.

“Jean, mi aiuti con questa ghirlanda?” Il moro teneva in mano un ghirlanda rossa e dorata. Classico, doveva immaginarlo.

Con uno sbuffo si era alzato dal divano e gli si era avvicinato. Doveva fare almeno un po' di scena, altrimenti non sarebbe stato lui.

“Non credo di voler sapere quanto hai speso per tutti questi addobbi. Spero solo che tu abbia usato i _tuoi_ soldi, e non i _nostri_.”

Marco aveva ridacchiato mentre osservava Jean sbirciare nella scatola in cui aveva riposto palline, ghirlande e decorazioni varie.

“Non ho comprato tutto. Certe cose le ho recuperate a casa dei miei e dei tuoi. Sono stati più che felici di darmi tutto quello che gli ho chiesto.” Aveva iniziato ad avvolgere la ghirlanda attorno all'albero, mentre Jean cercava di aiutarlo.

Cercava, perché non si stava minimamente impegnando, ma Marco non aveva neppure sperato nel suo aiuto. Gli piaceva solo l'idea di fare l'albero insieme. Il primo nella loro nuova casa.

“Ehi, Freckles.”

“Mh?” Marco era sbucato da dietro l'albero, per guardare il compagno che lo guardava con il broncio stampato sulle labbra. Poteva solo sorridere.

“Te lo scordi, Marco. Non mi metto una cosa del genere addosso.” Jean aveva in mano un maglione identico al suo.

“Non fare il Grinch della situazione!” Il moro gli si era avvicinato e lo aveva guardato. “Da bambino li mettevi sempre questi maglioni. E non puoi dire di no perché me lo ricordo, e se anche non mi ricordassi, tua madre mi ha fatto vedere foto interessanti mentre cercavamo gli addobbi.”

“Mi avete costretto a diventare il Grinch! Siete tutti fissati con il Natale! Oh, no no, Marco! Non mi guardare così! Sto maglione non lo metto neppure se mi paghi! Lo regali ad altri, o finisce a far compagnia alla legna nel camino!”

 

***  
Non solo aveva finito con l'indossare il maglione che gli aveva appena regalato Marco. Aveva anche finito per aiutarlo ad addobbare la casa e l'albero. Gli aveva anche promesso che lo avrebbe aiutato a preparare il pranzo di Natale, dall'antipasto al dolce. Aveva anche acconsentito a invitare entrambe le loro famiglie a pranzo. Fratelli compresi.

Perché quando aveva sentito le labbra di Marco sulle proprie, il suo cervello aveva avuto un corto circuito. Le mani di Marco si erano subito appoggiate sui suoi fianchi, mentre approfondiva il bacio.

Jean era sicuro lo avesse fatto apposta, perché sapeva quanto il biondo bramasse le sue attenzioni.

Quando aveva sentito la mano di Marco spostarsi più in basso, a stringere la sua natica, allora perso anche quell'ultimo flebile legame che il suo cervello aveva con il suo corpo. Perché aveva passato buona parte della giornata a guardare il compagno, e ad immaginare cosa avrebbe voluto fargli.

Solo perché indossava i suoi pantaloni migliori.

Non aveva protestato quando Marco gli aveva tolto la maglia che indossava per fargli mettere quell'orrendo maglione.

Non aveva protestato neppure quando lo aveva preso in braccio per portarlo sul divano.

Non aveva protestato quando le labbra di Marco avevano raggiunto il suo collo, anzi. Aveva subito inclinato la testa per permettere al moro di continuare a baciarlo, leccarlo, succhiarlo. Le sue dita accarezzavano la nuca del compagno, mentre le mani di Marco stringevano con forza le sue natiche e lo attiravano di più a lui.

Bacino contro bacino, e questo era bastato per far partire un brivido di piacere in tutto il suo corpo, che ovviamente si stava andando a concentrare tra le sue gambe. Le attenzioni di Marco lo facevano sempre sentire come un adolescente che non sapeva controllare le proprie pulsioni, ma gli importava poco.

Sapere che Marco lo desiderava anche mentre indossava quel ridicolo maglione lo eccitava. Sentire le dita di Marco che lentamente si faceva largo sotto il suddetto maglione gli fa faceva venire i brividi ad ogni tocco. Le sue labbra e la sua lingua sul collo gli mandavano scosse elettriche che stavano finendo direttamente nella sua povera erezione, ormai troppo stretta nei jeans che indossava.

E Marco se n'era accorto. Sapeva quanto Jean lo desiderasse in quel momento, perché il biondo lo aveva notato nel suo sguardo. I suoi occhi lo guardavano come se stessero per mangiarlo.

Se il moro non avesse fatto qualcosa, sarebbe venuto come un ragazzino alle prime esperienze, senza neppure essere sfiorato da qualcuno.

“Marco...” Aveva mugugnato, non riuscendo più a trattenere la voce. Il suo bacino si era mosso di più verso l'altro, cercando almeno uno momentaneo sollievo.

“Dimmi, Jean?” Marco gli aveva morso il lobo dell'orecchio, mentre portava una mano tra i loro ventri e sfiorava l'erezione ancora coperta di Jean.

Il biondo non aveva risposto. Si era solo mosso contro la mano di Marco, sperando di fargli capire cosa volesse, anche se era sicuro che l'altro già lo sapesse, e volesse solo stuzzicarlo.

“Se non mi dici cosa vuoi, non posso capire.” Gli aveva morso lievemente il labbro inferiore, prima di baciarlo. La sua mano che ancora si muoveva sopra i jeans del compagno.

“Sei un bastardo...” Aveva mormorato sulle sue labbra, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Si, me lo dici spesso. Anche in questi contesti.” Aveva premuto di più la mano contro la sua erezione, godendosi Jean che si mordeva le labbra e inarcava la schiena.

“Toccami, cazzo...! Non voglio venire così...!”

Lentamente Marco aveva aperto i suoi jeans. Prima il bottone, poi la zip. Tutto con una lentezza che era sicuro stesse uccidendo l'altro. Aveva di nuovo baciato il suo collo. Questa volta più delicatamente, sapendo che questo avrebbe fatto impazzire Jean.

“Rischiamo di rovinare i maglioni.” Lentamente aveva abbassato i jeans sui suoi fianchi, subito seguiti dai boxer. Con piacere aveva notato le condizioni del compagno. Completamente teso. E già in procinto di venire.

“Fanculo tu e i maglioni.”

Marco aveva ridacchiato, portando finalmente una mano sul sesso di Jean, che si era lasciato sfuggire un gemito di puro piacere a quel contatto.

“Però ti sta bene.” La sua mano si era chiusa attorno a Jean, l'aveva subito mossa deliziandosi delle reazioni del biondo che subito aveva mosso il bacino.

“Sta zitto... Non parlarmi dei tuoi fetish natalizi ora..” Avrebbe voluto controllarsi un po' di più, ma la voce gli usciva rotta da gemiti più o meno trattenuti. Marco aveva imparato nel corso degli anni come muovere quella maledetta mano per farlo arrivare subito in paradiso. O forse era solo colpa sua che desiderava sempre il compagno e si eccitava facilmente.

“Ne parliamo più tardi in camera, allora?” Marco aveva mormorato al suo orecchio, e questa era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.

Con un gemito più acuto degli altri aveva finito per sporcare la mano di Marco e quei ridicoli maglioni.

Il moro lo aveva baciato subito, per non permettergli di protestare, mentre si alzava dal divano e lo teneva in braccio. In camera da letto avrebbe trovato altri modi per finire di sporcare i maglioni, perché forse Jean aveva ragione.

Si era eccitato nel vederlo con quel maglione natalizio addosso.


	3. 059: Attraverso gli occhi di un bambino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sfida: 500 prompt  
> Prompt: 059. Attraverso gli occhi di un bambino  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin  
> Personaggi: Jean Kirschtein, Marco Bodt, OC Sophie  
> Pair: Marco/Jean  
> Numero capitoli: 11/500  
> Generi: slice of life, sentimentale, introspettivo  
> Avvertimenti: shonen ai  
> Rating: giallo (per le parolacce di Jean)  
> Numero parole: 2038  
> Note: Vati e papa sono vezzeggiativi per la parola “padre” rispettivamente in tedesco e in francese. Miei headcanon per questi due, di cui penso scriverò in futuro. Ma per farla breve. Per me Marco è di origini italo-belghe ergo parla francese e qualcosa di italiano, mentre Jean è alsaziano e parla sia francese che tedesco.

Sophie Bodt-Kirschtein era cresciuta circondata da un amore incondizionato che solo molto tempo dopo avrebbe compreso completamente. I suoi _papa_ e _Vati_ non le avevano mai fatto mancare nulla e quando potevano realizzavano ogni suo desiderio. Anche quando erano stanchi, o arrabbiati, o tristi. Per lei riuscivano sempre a trovare un sorriso.

Il suo _papa_ era quello che di solito le mancava di più, soprattutto quando “lo spedivano in culo al mondo”, come diceva spesso il suo _Vati_. Ed era appena ritornato da uno dei suoi viaggi di lavoro, giusto in tempo per il suo decimo compleanno. Non faceva più missioni lunghe diversi mesi, ma capitava che per un motivo o l'altro dovesse viaggiare spesso, a volte per poche ore, altre per almeno un paio di settimane.

Passava più tempo con il suo _Vati_ , che la mattina la svegliava e le preparava la colazione. Le legava i capelli e poi l'accompagnava a scuola, nella stessa scuola dove anche lui lavorava. Tornavano a casa insieme e poi l'aiutava a fare i compiti e a studiare. E quando era a casa, anche _papa_ l'aiutava.

Quella domenica si era svegliata e la casa era ancora avvolta nel silenzio. Aveva guardato la sveglia sul comodino accanto al letto. Segnava le 8, e quella era un'ora da lei reputata decente per alzarsi.

Aveva infilato i piedi nelle ciabatte a forma di coniglio ed era quasi corsa verso la stanza dei genitori, che dovevano sicuramente essere ancora a letto. Si era appoggiata alla porta, dopo aver delicatamente abbassato la maniglia, spingendola senza fare rumore.

I due uomini dormivano ancora. Poteva scorgere dei ciuffi di capelli color biondo cenere sporgere dalle coperte, e un braccio che spuntava da esse. Dormivano sempre così. Con _papa_ che abbracciava _Vati_. Li aveva trovati così più e più volte quando cercava di intrufolarsi nel loro letto.

Aveva spalancato la porta, lasciandola aperta mentre avanzava nella stanza senza fare rumore. Aveva sorriso nel guardarli, ferma accanto al letto.

Non erano sempre sereni come in quel momento. Sapeva che a volte litigavano, e uno dei due andava a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti oppure restava sul divano. Anche se non litigavano mai di fronte a lei, lei li sentiva.

Quando aveva chiesto al suo _papa_ perché lo facessero, lui le aveva risposto con un sorriso e una carezza sui capelli. Le aveva detto che tutte le coppie litigavano. Che a loro a volte succedeva anche fin troppo, ma che lei non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Perché loro si amavano e litigavano solo perché erano sicuri che nulla li avrebbe mai separati.

Anche se lei preferiva quando non litigavano affatto ed erano tranquilli come in quel momento.

Aveva accarezzato la mano del suo _papa_ , che penzolava dal braccio che stringeva il suo _Vati_. La pelle era rovinata. Conseguenza di un brutto incidente che _papa_ aveva avuto qualche anno prima.

“Principessa, sei già sveglia?”

La voce di suo padre l'aveva fatta sussultare perché non si aspettava di trovarlo sveglio.

“Che ore sono?”

“Le 8.”

La mano del suo _papa_ aveva accarezzato la sua e lei poteva immaginarlo mentre sorrideva.

Lo aveva sentito mormorare qualcosa, ma sapeva che stava sorridendo.

“Andiamo a preparare la colazione allora, e lasciamo dormire questo qui.”

Lo aveva osservato mentre si alzava dal letto senza fare alcun rumore. Erano anni di pratica, si era detta. _Vati_ era quello mattiniero di solito. Era il primo che si svegliava durante tutta la settimana. Tranne la domenica. La domenica sembrava non dovesse svegliarsi.

“ _Vati_ sembra la bella addormentata nel bosco.” Aveva mormorato sporgendosi un po' per poter guardare il biondo che dormiva. “Pensi che smetterà mai di tingersi i capelli?”

Marco aveva ridacchiato mentre finiva di infilarsi una maglietta e raggiungeva la figlia. “Solo quando gli cadranno tutti i capelli.” Le aveva accarezzato i lunghi capelli rossi e l'aveva guardata con adorazione. “Cosa vuoi per colazione?”

“Pancake!” Aveva risposto senza pensarci molto.

“Non saranno mai buoni come quelli di Jean, ma posso provarci almeno...” Il moro era uscito dalla stanza e lei lo aveva seguito saltellando.

 

***  
Guardava l'uomo che se ne stava davanti ai fornelli, concentrato come se stesse maneggiando dell'esplosivo. Dosava con cura la quantità di miscela biancastra per poi versarla nella padella riscaldata. Con ancora più cura alzata l'utensile e lo girava per far diventare il tutto più uniforme possibile.

“ _Papa_... Sono solo pancake!” Si era appoggiata contro il mobile della cucina per guardarlo meglio. Sopracciglia corrugate, labbra strette in una linea dritta. “ _Papa_ , sul serio. Non devono essere opere d'arte.”

Il moro aveva sospirato e poi le aveva sorriso. “Quelle di Jean lo sono.”

“Perché a lui piace cucinare.”

Marco aveva ridacchiato, mettendo il primo pancake nel piatto. “Gli somigli sempre di più nel modo di parlare...”

“Lo dicono anche le nonne.” Lo aveva guardato e aveva ricambiato il suo sorriso prima di prendere il piatto e andare a sedersi a tavola.

Aveva sentito Marco sospirare, mentre preparava un altro pancake. “Colpa mia. Sono stato poco presente mentre crescevi. E ora sei già una signorina.”

“Si, sono diventata grande.” Aveva iniziato a fare colazione, guardando tutto il tempo la schiena ampia dell'uomo. Odiava guardare la sua schiena, le ricordava sempre le sue partenze.

“Hai già pensato a cosa vuoi come regalo di compleanno?”

“Un pony.”

La risata di Marco non ci aveva messo molto ad arrivare e anche lei aveva sorriso soddisfatta. Quella era tutta colpa di suo _zio_ Eren che continuava a ripetere al suo _Vati_ che aveva una faccia da cavallo, e che sin da quando era piccola le diceva che per essere una degna figlia di Jean doveva avere quantomeno un pony.

“Jean te lo ha già chiesto?” Marco si stava asciugando una lacrima mentre si voltava e la guardava. Anche il suo viso si era rovinato nell'incidente che aveva avuto al lavoro. Ma il suo sorriso era sempre dolce. E i suoi occhi la guardavano come se per lui fosse la cosa più preziosa del mondo.

“Non ancora. Penso che neppure me lo chiederà dopo quanto si è arrabbiato a Natale quando lo zio mi ha portato quel pony di peluche.”

Aveva sorriso soddisfatta al pensiero dell'enorme peluche con cui dormiva da quasi un anno. Anche se era tutto uno scherzo, non le sarebbe dispiaciuto avere sul serio un pony.

“Lui e Eren sono così da quando erano bambini. Non cambieranno mai.” Si era voltato giusto in tempo per non bruciare la propria colazione. “Sophie, vuoi un altro pancake?”

“ _Pa_ , perché hai scelto proprio _Sophie_?”

Marco si era voltato per guardarla. Aveva inclinato la testa e lo scrutava allo stesso modo in cui era solito fare Jean. Se Jean una volta aveva detto che Sophie gli assomigliava, ora era l'esatto contrario. Nemmeno l'avesse partorita il biondo.

“Perché ho sempre pensato che se avessi avuto una figlia avrei voluto chiamarla così.”

“Ma... Ma tu non sapevi che lo sarei diventata.” Lo aveva guardato e l'uomo continuava a sorriderle dolcemente. Conosceva la propria storia. Sapeva che l'uomo che aveva di fronte l'aveva salvata. Sapeva tutto perché quando era arrabbiata con lui o quando lui non c'era, allora il suo _Vati_ le ricordava sempre quanto in realtà _papa_ l'avesse amata sin dal primo momento in cui l'aveva vista. Non le aveva risparmiato nessun particolare, neppure quello in cui lo minacciava di divorzio perché aveva deciso di adottarla senza chiedergli un parere.

“Oh, in quel caso avrei trovato un altro nome per eventuali altre figlie.” Le si era avvicinato e si era abbassato quanto bastava per poterla guardare negli occhi. “Ti ho considerata mia sin da quando ti ho tenuta in braccio la prima volta, mentre piangevi con quanto fiato avessi nei polmoni e io non sapevo come farti smettere. Quando è arrivata l'ambulanza, non volevo lasciarti andare. E anche in ospedale...” Le aveva sorriso ancora e aveva portato una mano al suo viso, accarezzando la guancia piena di lentiggini. “Quando mi hanno detto che stavi bene, che saresti stata bene, ero al settimo cielo. Eri così piccola e indifesa, ma continuavi a combattere.”

“Conosco questa storia...” Aveva mormorato specchiandosi negli occhi nocciola del padre. “ _Vati_ dice anche che ho salvato il vostro matrimonio, anche se non capisco come.”

“Perché stavamo passando un brutto periodo. A lui non piace che io sia un soldato...”

“Non piace neppure a me.”

Marco aveva sorriso di nuovo. “A voi non piace che io sia un soldato,” si era corretto prima di continuare a parlare, “e a Jean piaceva ancora di meno che io dovessi partire e stare via sei mesi. Ed allora sei arrivata tu. Dovevamo occuparci di te, insieme, e lo abbiamo fatto. Finché non sono partito. Jean è stato formidabile in quei sei mesi da solo. E mi pento ancora di essere partito. Mi sono perso troppe cose.”

“ _Vati_ ti ama davvero molto. Quando non ci sei parla sempre di te.”

Suo padre l'aveva guardata, stupendosi di quelle parole.

“Ma si, _pa_! Quando non ci sei è solo _Marco questo, Marco quello_!” Di fronte allo sguardo del genitore aveva sorriso. “Poi mi racconta di com'eri a scuola, o di quando andava a vedere le tue partite di football, e mi fa vedere le vostre foto. Le mie preferite sono quelle del vostro matrimonio.”

Marco le aveva sorriso, accarezzandole ancora il viso. “Jean dice sempre che mi ha sposato solo perché avevo l'uniforme.”  
Sophie aveva annuito e poi aveva abbassato lo sguardo. “ _Vati_ non ti ha detto cos'è successo a scuola...?”

“Mi ha solo parlato della gita scolastica a cui partecipi la settimana prossima.”

Teneva ancora lo sguardo basso. “Ho picchiato un bambino.” Aveva alzato solo gli occhi verso il padre, e Marco aveva notato anche in questo tracce di Jean. “Ha detto che tu e _Vati_ non siete normali, e che non sono normale neanche io, perché due maschi non possono avere figli.”

L'uomo aveva sospirato. Sapeva che prima o poi qualcosa di simile sarebbe successo, perché ovviamente non tutti accettavano famiglie come la loro.

“Non posso dirti che hai fatto bene, perché non si deve mai rispondere con la violenza.”

A quel punto aveva accennato un sorriso guardando il padre. “ _Vati_ ha detto che mi avresti sicuramente risposto così. Lui ha detto che ho fatto bene, ma che non devo rifarlo mai più.”

“Mi sto ancora chiedendo come faccia ad essere un insegnante.”

“Sono il miglior insegnante del mondo. Chiedilo ai miei allievi. E alle loro madri.”

Entrambi si erano voltati verso la porta della cucina, dalla quale stava entrando un Jean mezzo addormentato, con i capelli spettinati e solo i boxer addosso.

“Soprattutto alle madri, no?”

Marco si era subito alzato, raggiungendo il biondo, e Sophie si era voltata a guardarli. _Vati_ era ancora mezzo addormentato e aveva sbadigliato mentre _papa_ gli accarezzava una guancia e mormorava qualcosa che non era riuscita a sentire, ma che aveva fatto arrossire Jean. A lei piaceva osservarli. Le sembravano sempre così innamorati, come se avessero raggiunto il “ _per sempre felici e contenti_ ” di cui erano piene le fiabe che le avevano raccontato. Guardando loro, vivendo con loro, ascoltando le parole che si rivolgevano, era sempre più convinta che quello fosse il volto del vero amore. Anche se, se lo avesse detto a Jean, questi avrebbe risposto con una risata, al contrario di Marco che le avrebbe sorriso dolcemente per poi accarezzarle i capelli.

“Spostati, plebeo.” Il biondo aveva dichiarato ad alta voce, sorridendo e spingendo il marito. “Il re della cucina ora vi preparerà i migliori pancake della storia dell'umanità!” Si era rimboccato delle maniche immaginarie mentre si avvicinava ai fornelli. Aveva fischiettato un motivetto allegro, preparando i pancake come se fosse la cosa più facile del mondo – e forse lo era – solo per infastidire il marito, il quale si era seduto accanto alla figlia e lo osservava.

“Allora principessa,” aveva esordito Jean dopo qualche istante di silenzio, “Hai pensato a cosa vuoi per il tuo compleanno?”

La ragazzina si era voltata verso il suo _papa_ , trattenendo a stento le risate, mentre questi si era già coperto il viso con una mano, per soffocare la risata che sapeva sarebbe partita non appena Sophie avesse risposto e Jean avesse urlato qualcosa – probabilmente qualche parolaccia rivolta a Eren e poi al creato intero – come sempre.

  
“Un pony.”


End file.
